Il n'est jamais trop tard pour dire je t'aime
by Naluu-Fairy-Tail
Summary: Une simple lettre, un adieu pour un père disparu. (Nalu en fond)


_Igneel,_

 _Cela fait bien des années que tu as disparu et je me demande encore si ton départ était préparé ou si tu as dû t'enfuir pour échapper à un quelconque danger qui planait sur ta vie._

 _J'ai passé le plus clair de ma vie à essayer de te retrouver mais en vain. Ainsi toutes ces déceptions n'ont fait qu'empirer le vide qui grandissait dans mon cœur, et tout l'amour que pouvait me donner la guilde ne réussissait à le combler. Même la présence d'Happy, l'exceed dont je me suis occupé dès sa naissance ne me faisait pas sentir moins seul._

 _Cependant, alors qu'une douce et agréable flamme me redonnait cette joie que j'avais longtemps perdue elle s'évanouit aussi rapidement. Lisanna, ma meilleure amie, la première à m'avoir cru lorsque je disais avoir été élevé par un dragon, était cette flamme et sa mort n'a fait que me rendre encore plus isolé. Ce bonheur qu'elle transmettait aux autres rien que par sa présence, calmait n'importe quelles pensées négatives._

 _Alors, dis-moi Igneel comment être épanoui quand tu as perdu deux des êtres les plus chers à tes yeux ?_

 _Pendant deux ans j'ai essayé de me reconstruire mais comment pouvais-je faire ça ? Je n'avais pas de pilier aussi solide que Lisanna à mes côtés. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter les autres alors je faisais semblant, semblant d'aller mieux, semblant de sourire, de rire. J'en étais même arrivé à faire semblant de vivre pour que les membres ne se doutent de rien._

 _Mais le fait de te rechercher m'a un jour été très bénéfique. Car sans ta disparition jamais je n'aurais été sur la piste d'un certain Salamander, et sans ça jamais je n'aurais rencontré mon rayon de lumière qui a éclairé mes plus sombres journées._

 _Je n'ai tout d'abord pas compris pourquoi je me sentais si apaisé par sa présence et même ses tendances colériques ne m'empêchaient pas de rester près d'elle. C'était doux, plus intense comme une irrésistible alchimie qui nous liait. Même quand elle me criait de m'en aller, qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir, qu'elle me détestait ce lien si fort nous ramenait toujours l'un vers l'autre. Je pouvais savoir quand elle était triste, en danger ainsi que blesser, dans ces moments-là, mon cœur se serrait atrocement, à m'en couper le souffle. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti une telle connexion et le retour de Lisanna n'y changea rien. Cette dernière que l'on croyait morte avait été envoyer dans un autre monde, Edoras. Et si toi aussi tu avais été aspiré par un anima et quand ce moment même tu étais dans un tout autre univers ? C'est un des milliers de questions qui tournent dans ma tête._

 _Je comprends enfin pourquoi Lucy écrit beaucoup de lettre à sa défunte mère, ça la libère d'un poids en quelque sorte, pourtant cela ne l'empêche pas de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur la tombe de ses parents en regrettant de ne pas avoir pu dire à son père qu'elle l'aimait. Ses pleurs sont les pires choses qu'il puisse exister dans ce monde, je ne peux les supporter. Je sais qu'elle aurait voulu qu'ils soient là quand nous nous sommes uni, moi aussi j'aurais aimé que tu sois là, que tu sois heureux de voir ton fils avancé vers l'hôtel sûr de lui, et fière comme je le suis de ma nouvelle vie._

 _Mais si je t'écris aujourd'hui c'est pour te le dire. Je n'irais plus à ta recherche même si je crois encore que tu es quelque part en vie mais Lucy à plus besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin d'elle à mes côtés. Tu devrais la voir, elle est si belle avec son ventre tout rond, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me rend fou. J'aimerais qu'elle arrête de se surmener, de courir partout mais elle n'écoute jamais rien et n'en fait qu'à sa tête ce qui est souvent la raison de nos disputes. Mais c'est peut-être pour ça que je l'aime, pour son caractère bien trempé et son inépuisable joie de vivre._

 _J'avais besoin d'écrire cette lettre car il faut maintenant que je passe à autre chose, que je pense à ma famille. Néanmoins je pense que ce n'est pas la seule raison qui m'a poussé à prendre la plume pour la première fois de ma vie. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai peur. Non tu n'es pas fou et tu as bien lu. J'ai peur de les perdre, que tout ce que j'ai vécu n'était qu'une douce illusion, de disparaitre et de laisser Lucy seule avec Happy et le bébé. La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qui va bientôt arriver a empli mon âme, c'est comme-ci je ne pouvais plus contrôler mon corps et que ce terrible sentiment me poussait à faire les choses de travers. Serais-je capable d'être un bon père pour ce petit être qui va bientôt voir le jour alors que j'en ai pas vraiment eu ? Lucy n'a aucun doute là-dessus mais si elle se trompait ? Et qu'elle voyait en moi quelqu'un de beaucoup plus fort que je ne le suis ? Et si par malheur je les rendais tous tristes et malheureux ?_

 _Mais je ne peux pas me laisser ronger par toutes ces questions. Je dois les enfermer dans un coin de ma tête et ne plus y penser. C'est étrange de trouver la solution à nos douleurs rien qu'en écrivant quelques lignes sur un bout de papier sur son bureau._

 _Ce qui est sûr c'est que je te fais la promesse de tout faire et me donner à fond pour ne pas avoir de regret plus tard. J'aimerais cet enfant, je serais là pour lui, je l'encouragerais à faire ses premiers pas, à dire ses premiers mots et je lui donnerais tout l'amour qu'il m'a manqué, quand tu es parti. Lucy pourra compter sur son mari qui l'aidera dans n'importe quelle épreuve._

 _Peut-être qu'un jour je te verrais, assis sur une colline à contempler le ciel changé, à l'endroit même où je t'ai perdu. Je serais venu avec ma petite famille et je pourrais voir un sourire se dessiner sur tes lèvres quand tu te rendras compte de la joie dans laquelle je vis. Nous passerions une des plus belles après-midi et le soir tu me ferais promettre de revenir te voir._

 _J'ai toujours voulu te le dire mais je ne l'ai jamais fait étant petit._

 _Merci._

 _Merci de t'être aussi bien occupé de moi pendant mon enfance, de m'avoir accueilli, nourrit, habillé, éduqué, de m'avoir aimé comme ton propre fils. J'ai passé de merveilleux moments en ta présence dans notre forêt et je ne regrette rien. Je ne sais pas ce que sont devenus mes vrais parents mais pour moi tu resteras à jamais mon véritable père, car ce qui compte ce ne sont pas les liens de sang mais les liens du cœur. Tu seras à jamais mon père dans mon cœur._

 _Je t'aimerais toujours Papa_

 _Natsu Dragneel_


End file.
